


A Clone and his Brother walk into a bar (Both duck!)

by RGmolpus



Series: You Are Warned! [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Bad Jokes, Gen, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGmolpus/pseuds/RGmolpus
Summary: Mile gets in trouble when Mark suffers a fall.





	A Clone and his Brother walk into a bar (Both duck!)

So, Miles and Mark get into a heated discussion about Kareen on the roof of Vorkosigan house; Miles says various hurtful things, Mark lets loose a torrent of obscenities, most learned on Jackson's Whole.

Miles gets infuriated, pushing Mark off the edge of the roof.

Mark goes -splat- into a deep snowbank.

.  
.  
.  
Impsec comes running; this is an attack on the close relative of a Count, and a (former) Auditor!

.  
.  
.

Under the circumstances, Lord Vorbohn the Younger, Chief of the Vorbarra Sultana Police Services, has to take the matter to Emperor Gregor to decide what charges should be laid, and against whom.

Gregor consults with Simon, Count Vorhalas, and Count Vorpatril; he finally decides that Miles will be the only one charged -  
.  
.  
.

With making an Obscene Clone Fall....


End file.
